Kyu's
by kim kyuna
Summary: Kyuhyun's for-Min-love-song. this is such a random midnite feeling. Kyumin/drabble/random.


**Another from Kim Kyuna,**

**.**

**.**

**-Kyu's-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I displayed you a song. About Kyumin. About Love.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah hampir tidur?"

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekat. Melihatmu kemudian bergerak melepas headset yang selalu ada bersamamu saat kau hampir tertidur. Ada perasaan bersalah saat aku meninggalkanmu tadi. Namun kau menungguku, menatap dengan senyuman indahmu. Penuh-penuh aku melihat diriku di dalam matamu. Hanya aku.

"Kurasa hampir sampai di depan pintu mimpiku" dengan sedikit tawa kecil kau menjawab. Tidak bisa tidak aku tersenyum lagi.

"Donghae-hyung butuh bantuanku tadi. Bagaimana punggungmu?"

Kudekatkan tubuhku lebih ke tepian ranjang, mengusap tepat pada punggungmu yang lalu kejadian tadi berulang di otakku. Dimana kau terjatuh, satu tarikan nafas frustasi untuk semua ini. "Sudah kuduga lagi-lagi.."

"Tidak, semua beres. Setidaknya bukan hal yang kau sangat khawatirkan"

Kau menggodaku. Aku tahu itu. Matamu mengerling manja, ada satu titik dimana aku menemukan kau juga sedang khawatir. Apakah kau masih belum juga mengerti maksudku? Kau bahkan menganggap semua perkataanku tentang bokongmu adalah benar? Demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin..

"Hey, ayolah.. kau tahu maksudku tadi"

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan leluconmu. Hingga kurebahkan tubuhku. Kupeluk erat dirimu. Mengendus segala wewangian milikmu yang selalu membuatku gila. "Kau tahu benar maksudku bukan?"

"Hmm, tentu saja.."

Kau begitu ringkih dalam pelukanku hingga sedetik aku kembali berfikir jika kau masih menyimpan banyak hal yang tidak kutahu. Hingga sedetik aku berfikir mungkin kau tengah terluka dan bersedih namun kau lagi-lagi tidak ingin menceritakanya.

"Ingin ku baluri dengan minyak?" bisikku pelan. Tidak ingin suaraku semakin parau. Kuhentikan semua pemikiranku. Aku percaya padamu Min.

"Tidak perlu Kyu, sudah malam. tidurlah.."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa tidur sekarang"

Aku terkekeh tanpa suara, mencoba menggodamu yang kini mungkin sudah bersemu. Kau sungguh cantik. Andai saja aku bisa melihat wajahmu sekarang. Tidakkah kau merasa Min? Aromamu ini begitu membuatku meleleh, membuatku ingin mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Apa kau tahu kau sangat candu bagiku?

"Aku bercanda sayang, tidurlah. Aku akan menahan selebrasi hari ini sampai kau sembuh"

Aku berkata dengan nada yang tetap menggoda. Mana mungkin aku akan menyakitimu malam ini jika besok kau akan banyak melakukan ini dan itu. Aku bukan kekasih yang jahat Min. Demi apapun, aku tidak ingin kau menderita. Sudah cukup dengan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang.

"Hey.."  
"Setidaknya aku kekasih yang baik" sengaja aku memotong ucapanmu.

"Kau selalu baik, kau selalu ada di saat aku sakit dan sehat. Kau menemaniku, menjagaku, memikirkanku. Lalu apa yang kurang Kyu?"

Cup

"Dan mengecup keningmu agar kau cepat sembuh"

Aku sempat merasa menang telah membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia. Memastikan dirimu jika aku akan selamanya ada di sisimu. Bukankah begitu semua ikrar diucapkan? Saat sehat maupun sakit? Semua itu sempat ada di pikiranku sebelum sedetik kemudian kau mengecup bibirku dengan cepat.

"Kau nakal dan aku akan pastikan kau membayarnya" kataku mengancam. Hey, aku menyukai ancamanku karena kau pasti merasakan yang sama.

"Hmm, next time"

Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku selain tawa kecil yang membuatku merasa lebih nyaman lagi. merekatkan lagi pelukanku hingga kau terlelap bermain dalam mimpimu.

Aku sungguh mencintaimu Min.

Terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku.

Menjawab semua yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku temukan jawabannya.

.

.

"_Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars,_

_God really had to spend extra time, when he sculptured your heart._

_Cause there's no explanation, can't solve the equation._

_It's like you love me more than I love myself."_

.

Seperti sebuah lagu yang terngiang di kepalaku. Tuhan mungkin sangat menghabiskan banyak waktu begitu memahat hatimu karena nantinya hatimu yang akan bekerja keras banyak untuk mengerti perasaan ini, untuk mengerti aku, untuk membawa dan menjaga perasaanmu. Semua yang terjadi, aku,kau,kita, dan mereka tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menjelaskannya , tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menjawabnya karena memang semuanya berjalan seakan memang seharusnya begitu. Apa yang mereka lihat, apa yang mereka tunjukkan, apa yang mereka rasakan tentang kita dan apa yang kita lihat, apa yang kita tunjukkan, apa yang kita rasakan tentang mereka.

Hanya berbatas pada sebuah dinding tipis namun begitu rumit untuk dipecahkan, begitu keras untuk diruntuhkan. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena beberapa memang saling menjaganya agar tetap utuh. Seperti yang selama ini kita inginkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan dirimu, sepanjang aku yang terlalu banyak menyakitimu, aku merasa ada banyak waktu dimana kau akan menyerah, kau akan melepaskan tanganku, kau akan berhenti berlari, dan membuat semua ini menjadi sebuah tragedi karena aku tahu kau sungguh memiliki sejuta alasan untuk berhenti, kau memiliki banyak opsi untuk mencintai seseorang, dan kau juga sungguh mempunyai banyak orang yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dibanding bersamaku bukan?

Namun kau bertahan. Kau begitu menyambutku dengan pelukan hangatmu, mencintaiku seakan melebihi dari bagaimana aku mencintai diriku sendiri.

Dan kini, aku menatapmu. Seperti di malam sebelumnya. Ketika hari telah usai dan kau tengah tertidur. Mengagumi betapa kau sangat indah, aku sampai pada stagnansi akut jika sudah menatapmu. Terkadang otak dan syaraf relfkes mungkin tidak bisa menang melawan batin, karena gerakannya begitu mengacaukan segalanya, terlebih jika tentangmu dan mencintaimu.

Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini Min, karena aku memilikimu.

.

.

"_When a day is said and done,_

_And In the middle of the night you're fast asleep, my love_

_I'm the luckiest man alive"_

_._

**Kyu's Finished**

**Wanna read Min's?**

**.**

**.**

**Lil Eddie- Statue**

**.**

**Such a random ya? haha **

**Pending deh semua kerjaan, karena stuck sama otp.**

**Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan mungkin sebaik-baiknya hanya mereka yang tetap menyimpannya.**

**Maaf cerita yang lain belum dilanjut karena emang stuck tadi kkk**

**Ka Dita, thanks for the best Kyu's song ever.**

**Kirra, makasi ya dear untuk power seumur hidupnya.**

**Welcome back the old me hehe**

**131117**

**Kim Kyuna.**


End file.
